


everything in low motion

by badAquatic, orphan_account



Series: Trailerstuck [46]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Complicated Everything, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Organized Crime, complicated families, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badAquatic/pseuds/badAquatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of summer and the beginning of autumn, Kankri uneasily prepares for the arrival of his offspring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. morning calling

Autumn is a soggy season in New Jack City. Petrichor almost overrides the rotten and polymer odor of the Ninth Ward. You’re floating in your shared recuperacoon, breathing in the calming sopor. It distracts from the scent coming in through the open window. The city dross collection unions went on strike in the middle of August. The stench is horrid and invading everything in the mobilehive park, yet its out of the question to close the window. The room would be stifling without _some_ air.   

You breathe slowly, meditating with eyes wide open. Another snarling nightmare bubbled up from the depths of your thought sponge. Now you struggle to keep yourself from panicking.

You’re wrapped around Terezi, or as wrapped around her as you can be. She’s big as a barge with twin eggs and constantly uncomfortable. There’s nothing you can do but offer ginger ale and plain crackers for stomach aches and a cold compress for backaches. You feel bad for putting her through this. You could breeze through a two-egg pregnancy, you think, but you don’t say that. It’d just make matters worse.

You’ve been marking the calendar with increased anxiety. Just three more weeks. Will they hate you? Will they have your emotional issues? These thoughts stew in your head, mingling with uprooted memories of your father. You remember him with such clarity now: deep voice, harsh yet caring, and the claws on your side and glute.

He’s dead.

He’s dead, Kankri.

And even if he was alive, he’d want nothing to do with him because you broke your promise to protect Karkat and keep yourself together after he died.  

Sleep is impossible now. You take a cold shower but your pitch feelings for the dead man burn as hot as the heart of the Life-Death Machine. You’d suppressed it with alcohol but now you’re drier than the Dersian desert. Nothing to take the edge off, so you distract yourself. You wipe down the kitchen table and mop the floor. You eat a wedge of cheese because anxiety makes you hungry.

There’s a knock at the door and its Dirk. You have an uneasy trust of Dirk because of how he holds everything close to his chest and to ask about what’s hidden would be answered with a cryptic “Why?”. Typical Trussian behavior.

“You must have some clue as to what time it is, because I don’t plan on being very cordial.” you say. 

“I need a favor.” Dirk says in Old Alternian.

You let him inside. If he’s speaking Old Alternian, his business is urgent. Dirk condenses the situation and you remain stone faced as he tells you about Rose. Its uncomfortable to hear about because its too close to home; almost triggering, but you guard yourself. Now is not the time for an episode.

Dirk needs you as auspistice between Roxy and him and you agree. You’re also curious: what happen between those two? This may be the chance to learn more. You get dressed, kiss Terezi goodbye (she grunts something intelligible in her sleep), and leave with the blonde human. You’ve been inside Roxy’s mobilehive as you sometimes you stop by to pester Meenah when she’s there. You’ve discovered a new joy in annoying your sister about her quadrants.

Roxy is cordial to you, biting and guarded to Dirk which puts him on edge. You remember what the Dolorosa taught you about auspisticism. You stay calm, listen closely, accentuate the positive, attack the problem not the person, avoid the blame game, focus on the future, pick your battles, and celebrate agreement. The last part is crucial as people give up if they feel no progress is being made.

When they stop their bickering long enough to formulate a plan it’s a good plan. They work well together and you can sense platonic chemistry, unless Jane has occupied that space for Roxy. Though you consider moiraillegiance an ‘open’ quadrant; some need more than one.

When Dirk leaves you try to cheer him but he’s not interested. It makes sense, given the situation. Roxy lapses into silence, petting one of her many cats as she stares into the distance. You assume she just got out of bed but she’s done up: designer underwear and a showy robe. What would Kanaya call that fashion statement? Call girl chic? Escort elegant?

“Things aren’t so bad when you have good friends.” It sounds so cliché out loud and you immediately regret opening your mouth the minute you say it.

Roxy looks at you, skeptically, “Its the calm before the storm.”

“I felt the same when I realized Karkat was in a Brotherhood trap.” 

“This is different. Rose’s seen the face of one of their leaders and maybe knows something about their business. To a fed, that’s enough to call an investigation.” She frowns, “And Jade’s mother may be involved.”

“Jade’s mother? Jade’s mother was killed by the Cherubs?” Things can never be simple can they?

“Jade’s mother _is_ a Cherub. She’s Scrate’s bodyguard. Even _Jake_ says that woman is dangerous.”

If Jake said to avoid someone or something, the situation was not good. Think of the positives. “Dirk knows plenty of people and how to hide Rose.”

“She can’t hide forever.” She frowns. “I made a promise to myself to not rely on Dirk for anything. Once we separated, we were through completely. For years he ignores Rose and _now_ , when things are shit, he wants to get involved? It just…”

She’s quiet again. Silently storming.

“Dirk’s not an unfeeling person.” you insist, “I think he was…not sure how to behave around Rose? You were both young when you got married, yes?” Your tone conveys your real question: why _were_ you together?

“Leder is ass-backwards. Even more than New Jack is. If you weren’t married by seventeen or planning to get married, you were probably gay and Leder treated gays as well as they did trolls. So Dirk needed to get married and I wanted to get away from my family so…” She shrugs. “We used each other.”

“He must have liked you a little to agree to that though.”

“Not like how I wanted.” She sighs.

She’s getting mopey. Time for a subject change. “Its not like it stayed that way. How are things between Meenah and you?”

Roxy blushes. “You should know by now. You’ve been snooping all summer.”

You grin, “Its not _snooping_ when I’m her big brother _._ ”

“Sometimes I forget she’s your sister. Well, half-sister.”

“Because of the difference in hemotype?” Roxy nods, “We’re not actually on opposites of the hemospectrum. Mutantbloods evolved out of the extinct limebloods who were between yellow and olive. There’s a theory that…” You pause, “I’m sorry. I tend to go on and on about troll issues that I’m sure are boring to you.”

“No, Shongolians like trolls. In Shongolians mythos, they’re reincarnated spirits of the plains.”

Your knowledge of Shongolians is limited so Roxy informs you. They are a nomadic people who placed great importance on the fertility and treatment of the land. They were tied to the earth in lineage and unchanging tradition. Troll horns had animal parallels—bison, sheep, goat—and those were Shongolian patron animals. She goes into further detail and you can see Roxy’s childhood home as she describes it. Interconnecting cabins resting on the grassy flatland of Leder’s Silk Steppe, nestled between the Amir Mountains. The nearest neighbor was five miles away and everything in the house smelt of chicory root and roasted lamb.

Leder is a world of its own, but her expressions become more pained the longer she talks about it. You change the subject back to her and Meenah. They’re getting along marvelously; bonding as they swap stories of stupid choices, bitching about lousy exes, and mourning lost loves.

“What was she was like when she had Gamzee?” To this day, Meenah is vague on her time in Leder.

“I can’t tell you everything. By the time I met Meenah, she was already living in the grocery store church.” You tilt your head and Roxy laughs, “I know it sounds goofy to have a church be a grocery store but people in Leder spend so much time in church it’s more surprising to see just a plain old church. The guy who ran the place was sweet.”

“Her matesprit.” A human you’ll never get to meet.

Roxy smiles sadly, “It’s a shame he didn’t make it out. I think Gamzee would’ve turned out better if his father had been with him…”

You’ve been avoiding Gamzee but not out of fear. Now that you know he’s your attacker, anger has replaced your fear. You are a mutantblood, the hottest of the hemospectrum, but your rage is potent. Glacial. You’ll hold grudges until mountains crumble.  

It hadn’t been a great discovery or a dramatic epiphany when you realized it was Gamzee. You had been over at Kurloz’s, sitting in his lap and making a nuisance of yourself when Gamzee came in. The young clown asked what Kurloz was doing with the neighborhood slut. The voice was too familiar and then…everything clicked. So you said nothing to Gamzee. You just smiled. Confidently. Like someone who could put him back in prison with three words.

Gamzee must’ve understood. He’s been avoiding you ever since.  

You must have zoned out because you realize Roxy is still talking. “—been abusing sopor. Trolls in the Brewer Basin ghettoes would cook sopor the old fashioned way in an oven and eat it for a quick high but it was brutal, like drinking moonshine straight from the sill. It damages the teeth and gums, so I could tell Meen had been an addict when I met her. Gamzee was about one then, I think, and Feferi had just molted.”

Gamzee’s earliest memories must be of Meenah strung out. What condition was she in when the preacher found her? Had she been as hurt as bad as you?

“How are things with tall dark and mimelicious?” she asks.

“Kurloz?” You smile, “Things are fine.”

Roxy wiggles her eyebrows. “Has the caliginous Kurkri ship finally sailed?”

“Don’t put it like that!” You laugh, “I’ll admit that we’ve gotten closer over the summer but we’re taking it slow.” Hatefully slow. What’ll happen during your heat cycles? Will Kurloz and you hump until the mutual heat between your legs ebbs away? You hope so. You hope he bites your shoulder and kisses the bruise.

“I wouldn’t take forever getting the clown. You know they get impatient.”

You stand, smiling, “I know, but I want to see how long he can hold out.”  

You say goodbye to Roxy and leave. Outside the mobilehive its warm and wet, the sky drizzling rain. The unease of parenthood looms over you, bringing dark thoughts. You distract your mind with a quick jog around the neighborhood. Coming back down Fordham Road, the back porch light at the Leijon-Makara mobilehive is on. You walk to the back and yes, the clown is in. Kurloz sits on the back porch, fresh paint on his face, eyes shut, and looking very Zen. He must have just finished “work” and fucking Meulin.

When you’re within four feet of him, Kurloz’s eyes snap open. “Thinking hard or sleeping?”

Kurloz tilts his head, <<LOOKS LIKE THE SLUT IS MAKING EARLY MORNING ROUNDS.>>

“And the mime is pretending he owns the neighborhood.” You sit in the lawn chair next to him. “You’ve been busy.”

He grins smugly. <<IF YOU’RE HERE TO SPREAD YOUR LEGS, GET IT OVER WITH.>>

You smirk. “Why bother? You can’t go down on me.” Kurloz scowls, “How long are you going to do this?”

<<AS LONG AS I FUCKING FEEL LIKE IT.>>

“Capone can’t be happy about that.”

He growls. You slide off the chair and climb into his lap. You purr, rubbing your forehead against his. He’s still glaring as you whisper, “I don’t want to see your face on the missing person’s wall.”

Kurloz sighs and rests a hand on your waist, <<I’M NOT A FOOT SOLDIER FIGHTING IDIOTS IN THE STREET, AND IT’LL TAKE MORE THAN THE UBK CHUCKLEFUCKS TO PUT ME IN THE GROUND. IF THEY DO…>> He shrugs, <<MY FAMILY WILL BE TAKEN CARE OF.>>

 

 

“Why can’t you do something else?” You insist, “Why not…I don’t know. Be a bodyguard?”

Kurloz raises an eyebrow, <<GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR WASTECHUTE. I’D BE A BIGGER TARGET IF I WAS A BODYGUARD. THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT HIRE TROLL BODYGUARDS ARE THE ONES WHO HAVE HEAVY ARTILLERY POINTED AT THEM. AND IN NEW JACK, I’D BE GOING UP AGAINST MY CLOWN BROTHERS FOR NOT EVEN HALF AS MUCH BOON AS I GET NOW.>>

You know he’s right. You’re not going to ask what Meulin thinks. She must have already argued with him, or she’s playing ignorant and not asking where the money comes from.

“I refuse to accept this is the only thing you can do, Kurloz.” you say, stubbornly.

<<I THINK YOU’RE ONLY SUCKING UP TO ME TO GET AT MY BULGE.>>

“You think everyone wants at your bulge.”

He smirks. <<THEY DO.>>

“You’re so fucking full of yourself.” You kiss him, biting his bottom lip. He kisses you back and you slide off his lap. He gives your glute a squeeze before you leave.  

In your mobilehive, Terezi leaves the culinaryblock munching Doritos. “You know you shouldn’t be eating that.” The response is a hiss. You sigh and kiss her on the mouth, Dorito dust and all. “You are such a Captor brat.” You’d take the bag from her but the last time you tried to take food from Terezi, she bit you.

Terezi sits on the couch, “What happened?”

You consider lying but Terezi’s known Rose since middle school. You owe her the truth. You sit next to her and give her the basic details: Rose discovered in Summoner Park and may be in trouble.

Terezi frowns, “This has to deal with the Cherubs doesn’t it?”

“How—”

“Jade. She’s been worried for Rose all summer.”

“Not Kanaya?”

“Kanaya’s heartbroken. She’s flushed Rose for the longest but Rose never returned it.” She rests her head on your shoulder, then frowns, “You’re wet and you smell like Kurloz.”

“I jogged and then talked to Kurloz.” Emphasis on _talked._

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea for you to pitch him.”

You know her real fear is not Kurloz but the people connected to him; of Capone snatching you in the middle of the night. “There’s an ocean-wide rift between Capone and Kurloz, and I don’t fear the Brotherhood. Not anymore.”

“Because of the Trussians?”

“Not only that. I just feel different now.” The Trussians are why Karkat and you have been experiencing less harassment, but you trounced alcoholism and (most) of your issues with your father. That’s given your self-esteem a boost. “You should be resting in the coon.”

Terezi scoffs and searches for the remote in the couch cushions. “I have to get up to use the bathroom every five minutes so there’s no point. And I’m fine, Kankri. I’m not like Eridan and Feferi.”

Eridan and Feferi are confined to their respective mobilehives. Eridan could barely move without pain. Feferi couldn’t be trusted alone. One moment she was calm, the next shrieking in a dead language. The situation wasn’t helped by Feferi’s ‘other self’. You’ve only heard the voice, echoing from Meenha’s mobilehive. It was strong, commanding, and made you immediately think of a queen. Body language would tell you more about the ‘other self’ but Meenah wouldn’t allow you to see Feferi in that state. You didn’t make an argument to do so.

Still, curiosity gnaws at you.

You make Terezi a healthy breakfast, following the instructions in your cookbook. Karkat bought you a recipe book; a weathered wire-bound copy of Betty Crocker’s Cook Book for Boys and Girls. The book’s older than you and boasts color photographs of Drum Cake, Eggs in a Frame, Raggedy Ann Salad, and so on. Its meant for children but you appreciate the gesture as the book reminds you of your mother **.** Cooking is still a learning process. After months of practice, you’ve learned not to burn eggs and bacon, but pancakes are still a challenge. When Terezi’s fed, you clean the loungeblock and organize the future grub’s room. You took Karkat’s old toys out of storage but his grub pen had been ransacked (by grub Karkat) so you had to get a new one. The afternoon’s spent trying to assemble it. Terezi sits on the floor, propped up against the wall and holding the massive instruction manual.

“Insert Leg A into Hole A on the base.”  

You sit next to the box of jumbled parts. “I can’t tell if this is Leg A or H from how they’ve marked it.” You pick up what you think is Leg A and try inserting it. “Do you know which one we’re keeping?”

“I was thinking the mutantblood.”

“Really?” you pause, “Why?”

“Its not like you haven’t dropped hints about it.” Terezi says.

“What hints?”

“Getting Karkat’s toys out of storage, buying crabby blankets, crabby boots, and crabby snuggies for when grub get cold…”

The grub room does have a crab theme going on. You try to concentrate on inserting the leg into the stubborn base. “I like crabs.”

“You really wanted to name the mutantblood Kempie too.” 

“I like that name, and I don’t care about the hemotype of our child as long as they’re healthy. This is my chance to be a good parent for once.”

“Is that the only reason?”

You hesitate. “Kempie was…the name of the second grub I was going to have with my father. The name of the egg before it…was smashed. So yes I…really like that name. In this way…Kempie is still alive, even though my father isn’t.”

Terezi smiles sadly, “Kankri, that’s sweet; and I keep telling you, you’re going to be a great Dad.”

“Well, this is the final exam…” The consequence of which won’t be a bad grade but raising someone who’s even more emotionally dysfunctional than you. “I think this is Peg H. But where’s A gone to?”

“Kankri…come here.”

You move from the pile of parts you’ve assembled and scoot to your matesprit, resting your head on her lap. Her chilled hand massages the base of your horns. “Its going to be fine.”

“As long as you’re here, I’m fine.”

There’s a knock at the door and you go to answer it. Karkat’s at the door carrying a box and grinning. “Special delivery for my moirail.” he says.

“Another gift, Karkat?”

“I like to spend my money on my family.” Karkat insists.

“Terezi’s in the grub room.” You say, shutting the door.

Karkat walks into the room, “How’s the pregnancy going?”

“It goes about as well as things can go when you’re the size of a beach ball.” Terezi says, arms open to receive the gift.

You follow Karkat into the room, “Karkat, you wouldn’t be here just to avoid Jade when she’s in a ‘mood’, would you?”

“What? No. Well. Not entirely.” Karkat admits while Terezi tears into the gift. “Jade’s rather mild-tempered for a pregnant human. Dave and her just bicker.”

“About what?” 

“ _Everything_. The food she eats, how much work she does, and relatives...” Karkat rolls his eyes. “Dear gods, _the relatives_. Human families are annoyingly complicated.”

“Karkat, we really shouldn’t talk. You are my half-brother _and_ my son.”

“Good point.”

Terezi reveals the gift as a Battermaster Easy-Bake Oven. “Oh this is cute. They’re going to love this when they get bigger.”

“Maybe they’ll teach their father how to cook.” Karkat says.

“Ha ha; aren’t we the comedian?” You give Karkat a playful kick. “I hope you’re being this generous to Vriska.”

“He definitely is.” Terezi pushes the toy toward the pile of presents from Cronus and Latula. “Vriska’s been receiving gifts from a ‘secret admirer’ all summer. She suspects its Karkat since he’s the only one who’d buy a Little Tikes Count ‘n’ Play Cash Register, educational tapes, and red therapeutic shoes for the pregnant troll with a sense of style. No way Nektan would think of those.”

Karkat scowls, “That fucking douchebag. I hate how he hangs around her. He’s like mosquito.”

“A mosquito with stock options.” You snort. “Karkat, why don’t you try talking to her instead of sneaking around?”

“I’m giving her space like she wants. Never crowd a spider or you’ll get bitten.” Karkat studies the mess of parts on the floor. “Looks like you’re missing parts. I bet they rolled somewhere. This trailer isn’t level.”

“I know. After the heavy rain last week, this ground is soggy. Two Boot Drive is downright swampy.” Everyone who lived there had put up mosquito netting in their homes and there’s a fear of another malaria outbreak

“I’ll help you put it together but I want a snack if I’m staying long.” Karkat says, going to the culinaryblock.

“Don’t ransack my culinaryblock with your appetite.” you say, following him.

In the culinaryblock, Karkat whispers, “What’s going on with you and Dirk?”

“What do you mean?” You hope he’s not insinuating something crude.

Karkat rolls his eyes. “Early this morning Dirk and you took off. I live right across the street, Kankri. And Dirk’s been acting weird all day so something’s up.”

You frown. “It doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

“The hell it doesn’t. I’m not ignoring something that makes _Dirk Strider_ uneasy. So here’s the deal: I fix your grub pen and you tell me what’s going on.”

“Everyone in the neighborhood’s going to know at this rate.” You sigh, “I’ll tell you after we work on the car. And this stays between you and me. If I catch wind Sollux knows, I’ll be annoyed.”

“I’m sure you will.” You stare him down and Karkat quickly yields, “Okay! Gods, don’t give me that… _look_.”

You’ve had to practice your glare for dealing with disobedient future children. It’s a parent’s greatest weapon.

Assembling the pen goes faster with Karkat there. Terezi snickers at your mutual confusion at the confounding instructions. Afterwards you go to Meenah’s to work on the derby car. You call it quits at sunset and place the derby car under a tarp, then securely chain it to the back porch.

 

 

“When do you think we’ll race it?” Karkat asks.

“There’s a race in two weeks on a Saturday. We should be prepared by then.” Meenah says.

“Sounds like fun.” you say.

“Fun’s good but I want to win too. We’ve worked our glutes off on this car.” Karkat says.

“Let’s hope there’s no hiccups. Derbies aren’t a miniature hoofbeast show.” Meenah says.  

Karkat and you then head for your mobilehive, swatting at the occasional mosquitoes. You’d sprayed yourselves with repellant earlier but its wearing off. At your mobilehive, Terezi is snoring in the recuperacoon. You plant a kiss on her forehead and go to the loungeblock.

Karkat is sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. “Terezi hasn’t built a nest yet?”

“She’s been too tired to do much, but she gathered all the blankets and pillows on the daybed. If I can save up enough money, I want to get a TV for our respiteblock.” You sit next to Karkat. “I’m surprised Dave doesn’t know what’s going on.”

“I think he has some clue. At around ten, John called him about something and he’s been acting weird ever since. Jade and I are worried.” After you tell him the basics, Karkat isn’t any happier. “I knew this would happen.”

Karkat looks conflicted admitting this. You think he wants to gloat but feels too much sympathy to do so. You know his part of the story: the half-heard conversation with Rose about the nature of her employer.

“Its not uncommon for employees to be neutral when it comes to criminal employers.” you say, gently, “Capone has lawyers and accountants all on pay roll who are not bad people. To them, Capone is just another client.”

Karkat looks sick when you mentioned Capone. He shakes his head. Is he thinking _Poor fucker_ or _That fucking idiot_? Your compassion isn’t with Rose, but Roxy, for being put through the emotional grinder by her daughter. “All we can do is wait. Tell Dave it’ll be alright and let me know how Eridan is doing, okay?”

“And you say I should face Vriska.” but Karkat won’t push the matter of Eridan and you.

Karkat returns to his home across the street. You watch him leave through the window and find yourself staring at the smoggy horizon over New Jack. Clouds roll in, pregnant with rain.

Water. You think of your nightmare and shudder.


	2. matriarch

Sunday evening is stormy, as predicted. When water drips into the culinaryblock, you mark the holes with marker so you know where to fill in with caulk. The insomnia is still strong so you tend to your spice garden and clean the culinaryblock again. You write about current social issues in New Jack City (troll-human adoption, interspecies marriage, interspecies spousal rights, quadrant rights, troll ammunition rights). You’ve built up a small fandom over the summer on Trollumblr (according to Karkat) as many posts have linked to your articles, namely “The Bias and Inherited Prejudice of Traditional Hemocaste Symbology” and “The Philosophy and Necessity of Quadrants in Interspecies Cultural Exchange”. You try to find another occupation for Kurloz that won’t get him killed, but its easier said than done. Most New Jack City employers want purplebloods in horrid working conditions, or sent overseas for six months to a year as military contractors.

Six in the morning, you make Terezi breakfast. The eggs are in perfect condition. You get ready for work and look at the calendar. Monday and the first day of senior year for Terezi. Three more weeks. Twenty days.

At the library, you do your job but also scour the bulletin board for job opportunities. There’s not much in the economic slowdown. The rest of the day is normal and you take the bus home. Another week in AA, a driving test, and then you’ll get your license back. Walking home, you see the door of the Leijon-Makara mobilehive is wide open. You enter it and Kurloz is sitting on the couch, watching wrestling, ignoring you. You won’t stand for it so you walk over and climb into his lap. He starts to sign but you kiss his callused claws, running your tongue along each digit.

Kurloz tries to look impassive but his cheeks are turning slightly more purple. Your nook is rubbing against his bulge and you can feel it move. You were right in guessing the most exorcised muscle in the more erotic one. You kiss him, whispering, “You smell like blood. Who did you kill?”

<<GONNA LECTURE ME?>> Kurloz feebly signs with his free hand.

“I might. I might lecture you you’re better than this. I might say how you’ve become a savage. Barbarian. Blood-scented uncouth, uncultured…brutal… _troll_ …” You’re trembling as you say it.

<<YOU TALK TOO MUCH.>>

He bites you then, sinking his fangs into the side of your neck. You whine and rubbing against him, letting him feel the immense heat of your nook and bulge against him. He kisses the bite mark is, since he can’t lick it.

You dig your claws into his shoulders, panting, “I wish I could hear your voice.”

Kurloz smirks, showing his blood-flecked teeth, <<YOU JUST MISS MY TONGUE.>>

Your blood smells rich and coppery. You want him to bite you again. Blood is the oldest aphrodisiac and on Old Alternia, frenzied bacchanalias would follow bloody public cullings. Are you aroused because its Kurloz or because you’re half Highblood? You don’t care. You kiss him, hard, and growl, “Well, who _wouldn’t_ miss that?”

His hand is up your sweater dress. He tugs at the rim of your high pantyhose. <<TAKE THIS ANNOYING THING OFF BEFORE I RIP IT.>>

“The door’s open.”

<<LIKE YOU CARE.>> Kurloz smirks, <<I THINK YOU WANT PEOPLE TO SEE US FUCK.>>

“You’re no different. Brother.” You pull up your sweater and roll down the panty. Slowly. Just to torment him. Kurloz is hip to the game though and has his finger on your bulge. He uses his thumb and forefinger to massage the base of it. The sensation makes you gulp for air. You move faster with the pantyhose and Kurloz only momentarily moves his hand so you can toss them over your shoulder. Now you have to get your panties off before you stain them with pre-cum.  

“Kurloz, I have to— _AH_!” And at the moment your pantyhose hits Rufioh in the face.

Kurloz snaps to attention, sitting up. Rufioh is standing dumbstruck in the doorway. “Did…” he seems momentarily confused, “…what was…?”

<<KANKRI’S PANTYHOSE.>> Kurloz sighs.

You’re too aroused to want to leave Kurloz’s lap. “Rufioh, what’s wrong?”

“Just. Uh.” Rufioh seems momentarily confused. There’s a rip in his shirt and purple blood on his knuckles. “I…I can come back…” He’s shaking though.

Kurloz looks at you, looks at Rufioh, and then sighs. He pushes you off his lap and onto the ground. You snarl at him, “What in the hell was that for, you asshole?”

Kurloz looks down at you and calmly signs, <<PALE BEFORE CALIGINOUS WHALES.>>

“I-its not that big of a deal…” but Rufioh looks badly shaken.

You angrily leave the mobilehive, picking up your pantyhose on the way out. You go home and jerk off in the shower but it doesn’t help. Your dreams are erotic before they turn violent. Then there’s the sound of rushing water smothering everything and you wake up, cold and scared. You have to calm yourself down and quaff two cups of tea.

You hate Rufioh _so much_ right now.

Then you scold yourself. Its wrong to hate someone’s stable moiraillegiance. Maybe it was for the best Rufioh interrupted you. You were about to have irresponsible pitch sex with Kurloz with the door. Kurloz’s cold bulge pumping in and out of you.  

At three in the morning you take another cold shower.

Tuesday is overcast and work is tedious. You have to wear pants because of the occasional erection. When you return home, Kurloz is not at the mobilehive. Frustrated, you do yard work; pruning leaves and pulling up weeds in your medium-sized garden.

Wednesday afternoon is the same but this time the Leijon-Makara mobilehive is empty. You tend to the sprouting spinach and broccoli. Your iHusk vibrates and its Dirk.   

 

\-- timaeusTesified [TT] began trolling caringGnostic[CG]! --

 

TT: Rose is awake and at a safe house.

CG: Interesting, 6ut why are y9u telling me this?

TT: Because you’re a patriarch and its easier to tell you than to tell every person multiple times. Or would that be matriarch considering how you’re mother to several children?

CG: T9 my credit I’ve fathered 9ne and m9thered tw9, as c9nsumed eggs d9n’t c9unt, 6ut me? A matriarch? Since when was this esta6lished?

TT: You’re the oldest mutantblood and one of the more capable adults. During the situation with Karkat, you took care of him. You already have knowledge of how criminal organizations operate and the drive to eliminate New Jack City’s crime problem.

CG: Yes, 6ut I’m a s9cial justice pers9n, Dirk. What can I d9 6esides write and make petiti9ns? I’ve tried t9 lead pe9ple 6ef9re and they hated me even m9re. Even my 9wn c9lleagues despised me.

TT: That’s because you were doing it with the wrong methods. You tried to rally people with proselytizing and long lectures. You’re not a teenager anymore ranting about polybloods and romantic privilege but actual social problems. Not like you always talked complete crap.

CG: 9h c9me 9n, Dirk. 6eign 96servant is n9 pr99f 9f intelligence.

TT: You learned, on your own, to prevent the visions that tormented your father.

CG: I d9 n9 such thing. I d9n’t 6elieve in my father’s s9 called “genetic mem9ries”.

TT: What’s in that tea you’re always drinking? The one you squirrel away in your cupboard among the other things you hide.

CG: It is a her6al tea and I keep it hidden 6ecause its n9 9ne’s 6usiness. Especially *y9urs*.

TT: That “herbal tea” wouldn’t happen to be made of herbs well known for dampening passive psionics, would they?  

CG: Its n9ne 9f y9ur 6usiness what it is, p9ssi6le passive psi9nics 9r n9t. #tw: vi9lati9n 9f my fucking privacy

TT: Calm down.

CG: I’m perfectly clam.

CG: Calm. Damn it.

CG: What d9 y9u want? An9ther auspisticism?  

TT: No. I need to figure out who to inform about a sensitive subject and you are a good judge of character. You’re also nosy so you know people’s connections.

CG: I am n9t n9sy. What are the stakes?

TT: Some or maybe everyone we know getting killed in crossfire or stalked by a pink-haired maniac who works for a crime lord.

CG: If crime l9rds are inv9lved we can’t g9 t9 the p9lice s9 n9 telling H9russ, Latula, and Aranea. Meulin w9uld 6e high strung 6y the situati9n and Mituna is…n9t helpful. I d9u6t Damara and P9rrim will care. I’m assuming this inv9lves R9se, s9 R9xy is included by default. Meenah sh9uld als9 kn9w 6ecause th9se wh9 d9n’t like me will talk t9 her. Cr9nus will 6e helpful th9ugh.  

TT: I doubt Cronus will be happy at the news.

CG: Yes, Cr9nus will 6e terri6ly unhappy 6ut he has a g99d vascular pump and he lives in the Squal9r. In a situati9n like this, y9u need pe9ple 9n the 9utside t99. What a69ut Dave and Karkat? R9se is their friend.

 

Ignoring that they already know (because of you), but you’re not sure whether to make it official.

 

TT: I’d prefer to keep them out of this.

CG: Alright. There’s als9 Rufi9h.

TT: Why Rufioh?

CG: He can fucking fly, Dirk. H9w much m9re useful can he 6e?

TT: Good point, but he isn’t really connected to this situation and Kurloz is his moirail.

CG: Kurl9z c9uld 6e helpful t99.

TT: No.

CG: Dirk, this isn’t the time f9r culturally instilled hem9prejudice. Kurl9z is at 9dds with Cap9ne and he’s f9untain 9f inf9rmati9n a69ut what’s g9ing 9n, whether he kn9ws it 9r n9t. I didn’t leave him 9ut 9f the l99p during Karkat’s a6ducti9n. He didn’t even kn9w where Karkat was physically.

TT: No.

CG: Fine. I with9ld my lecture a69ut culturally instilled hem9ph96ias.

TT: That’s good because I intend not to listen.

CG: #tw: sass

TT: Don’t even start with that.

 

\--timaeusTestified[TT] added crabbyConquistador[CC], golgothasTerror[GT], cursoryAquarium[CA], and tipsyGnostic[TG]!--

 

TG: hey everyone :)

CC: hey beach 3>8*

TG: >:*

GT: Whats going on, love?

CG: Awww, s9 that’s y9r pet name, Dirk.

TT: Quiet.

TT: Rose woke up and is in a safe house.

GT: Well weve known that since yesterday but its great that shes in a good condition.

CG: Wait, R9se w9ke up yesterday?

TG: uh yeah even i knew that :P

CA: vwhy did you vwait to tell us nowv? in fact vwhy am i ewven here? i have vwork in an hour.

CG: Y9u’re here cause y9u’re imp9rtant.  

CA: awvwv. thanks, kan.

TT: Yesterday was busy. I’m only one person and I was drained after getting Rose set up.

GT: He passed out when he got home. it was cute.

CG: Awww.

TT: Ugh. Jake. Stop making me sound so cute.

GT: Never.

TT: Anyway, we’ve learned from Rose the Cherubs are thinking about expanding into New Jack City. So far, they’ve begun smuggling and maintain it by blackmailing the local manager of WMS, Nektan Whelan.

CC: i fucking knew that runt was crooked

CA: vwhy newv jack city?

TT: Because of the gang war. The Brotherhood and UBK are too busy fighting each other to realize the Cherubs are invading. They’re also here to establish contact with their connections.

CG: This is seri9us. R9se isn’t al9ne in the safeh9use, is she?

TT: Some friends of mine are watching over her.  

CA: friends? vwait vwhy do you evwen care about what goes on vwith rose?

TG: okay lets just level with everyone here

TG: dirk is roses biological father

CA: i thought dirk was gay?

TT: I don’t associate with that term. Moving on.  

TG: roses email trollbook and other online communications have been frozen i cant get into them and sent messages just bounce back

TG: luckily i made copies before the freezing  

CG: S9me9ne will try t9 figure 9ut her l9cati9n.

TT: Already on that angle.

GT: Hopefully the decoy is already been tailed.

CC: a decoy?  

CC: jeez you guys work fast

CA: so the reason vwere talking is cause your daughters stupid actions havwe caused dangerous criminals to point guns at us.

CG: Cr9nus, this isn’t the time t9 play the 6lame game. With9ut Dirk’s help, Karkat w9uld still 6e in a 6ad situati9n.

CA: yeah, kan, but the big difference is that karkats bad choices endangered *only* him. roses bad choices endangers *all of you* by association. i just dont vwant anyone to end up as one of those mutilated bodies in aniline end.

CC: no ones gonna get mutilated 3>8[

CC: we dont even know if theyll go after us or if those bodies are connected to the cherubs

GT: I think they are.

TG: oh great

CG: H9w d9 y9u kn9w that?

GT: I grew up with joan and joan always enjoyed harming animals. she especially liked mimicking the old earth jack the ripper killings in the way intestines and organs are removed and genitals mutilated. 

GT: She only stopped doing it when troxie found out. troxie loved animals and it upset her. but troxies dead so joan is off her leash. i only suspect its her though. it could be some other nut.

CA: vwhos joan and troxie

GT: Joan and troxie were my girlfriends back in the day. troxies dead and joan is a cherub.

CA: aren’t you gay too?

GT: Im pansexual but thats neither here nor there.

TG: anyway if the decoy is being tailed itll lead them on a wild goose chase and keep rose safe

CG: What’s the dec9y l9cati9n?

TG: my place

GT: What? roxy, you cant seriously think thats a good idea! did you not hear me talk about joan enjoying torture?

TG: i know how dangerous she is jake

TG: jade told me she intimidates vinnie makara and hes twice her size

TG: well height wise that is

CC: jade knows joan 38?

GT: Joan is jades biological mother. im her father.

CA: vwhat?!

CG: Did n9t see that c9ming, 6ut y9u d9 kind 9f l99k alike n9w that I think a69ut it.   

CC: gods our lives are becoming more like a really strange soap opera

CC: what’s next? evil twins? 38/

GT: Well jade does have a twin brother but i dont think hes evil. perhaps unstable since he dealt with joan all his life.

CA: so vwhat exactly is a “pansexual”?

TG: well talk about jake and dirks sexualities later

TT: Let’s not and pretend we never brought this up in the first place.

CG: I like that idea even 6etter.

TT: Everyone has to be cautious from now on. Straight home and work with no loafing in the streets. And if you see Joan or anyone suspicious, avoid them at all costs.

CA: vwhat does Joan look like?

GT: A tall bulky woman with blue eyes and magenta hair.

CC: magenta?

GT: Pink.

CA: that natural?

GT: No. we used to be part of the trickster scene when we were young.

CG: Trickster?

GT: Its an eastern continent thing. its hard to explain but it involves free love and copious amounts of drugs.

TG: go figure

CC: ugh i dont like this

CC: theres gonna be so many kits running around soon and shit someones gonna get hurt its just like the law of averages 3>8[

TT: Its not going to come to that.

CG: The upside, Meenah, is that m9st pe9ple in 9ur neighb9rh99d are heavily armed. If there’s a fight they’ll 6e prepared. I’m n9t g9ing t9 let any9ne hurt my family.

CC: well yeah i didnt say i wasnt gonna fight for my guppies

CC: if those fuckers want a fight well bring it

TT: Hopefully the Cherubs will leave before that.

GT: I think for now we should keep communicating and make sure that whatever cover stories we invent can be backed up.

CG: That’s a g99d idea. Dirk, h9w many pe9ple kn9w R9ses’s exact l9cati9n?

TT: Only two, myself included.

CG: It sh9uld stay that way. The fewer pe9ple that kn9w where she is, the 6etter.

CC: ill keep an eye on that lil asshole at the shipbreaking yard

CC: maybe do some snooping if i can and tell you bunch about it

CA: i can keep an eye on things in the squalor to see if any rumors about shit jumping off starts up.

TG: we should meet weekly for like updates and stuff

GT: That sounds like a good idea. i can bring food.

TT: Virtually, Jake. This isn’t a PTA meeting.

CA: it feels like one though.

GT: Exactly, chum!

TT: No.

GT: Oh fine.

CG: If that’s all, Dirk, I think we sh9uld adj9urn this meeting 9f the middle-aged spies.

CC: im not middle aged! 3>8[

TT: We’re not spies either.

CG: I kn9w. Its just ‘spies’ s9unds c99ler.

TT: …gods, Karkat really is your son.

CG: What d9es that mean?

TG: and idk meens you look pretty middle aged to me

TG: maybe you need better moisturizer before you smile and crack yo face >:3

CC: you lil shit come say that to my face 3>8P

TT: Yeeeahhh, I’m going to go now.

 

\--timaeusTestified[TT] has left the chat!--

 

CG: Y9u frightened away 9ur Strider.

TG: what? lil ol me? 0:)

GT: Dirks not one for overt flirting. it took me months to figure out he was flirting with me by letting me in his personal space.

CA: thats kinda cute.

CG: Tell us m9re em6arassing things a69ut Dirk, please. #spill it man

GT: No no no. im not sleeping on the couch. ill save the embarrassing stories for when this is over and we have a party. im only allowed to embarrass dirk when i have whiskey in me.

CC: ill keep that in mind 3>83c

CG: I 6etter g9 t99. S9cial justice warri9r duties.

CC: take care crabcakes

CG: I t9ld you n9t t9 call me that.

CC: too glubbin bad 3B)

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG] has left the chat! --

 

You have no social justice duties. Your attention has been seized by peculiar sounds coming from the Nitram mobilehive. It could be a fight and Rufioh had been frantic on Monday. Could your auspistice skills me warranted? Maybe. Could Kurloz be there? You hope so. You venture over and knock at the door.

Porrim answers with mussed hair and wearing only a skirt. You immediately look away. “ _Porrim_! There are children in this neighborhood!”

Porrim rolls her eyes and walks inside the mobilehive. “They should learn that everyone has heftsacks. _You_ don’t have to walk around covering up yours and you are _definitely_ a size bigger than me.”

“I do not have _heftsacks_!” The mobilehive loungeblock is a disaster zone. The couch is stranded in the middle of the room. Books are scattered and the coffee table shoved against the wall. Porrim sits nonchalantly on the couch. “What happened here? Was Rufioh robbed?”

“No. Just a series of hilarious events.” A loud _thump_ comes from the bedroom, punctuated by a moan. You raise an eyebrow and Porrim grins. “Heat cycle synch.”

Your jaw slackens. “No.”

Her eyebrows hitch. “Yes.”

“When?” You pause, “Who?”

“Meulin, Tavros, and Rufioh.”

You feel scandalized. You sit next to the jadeblood. “How?”

Porrim shrugs, “Its hard to tell Rufioh’s cycles. It’s the cerulean in him. The heat cycle stays hidden unless they get riled up, or with someone they like. I was busy all week so I hadn’t noticed how agitated he was. How he was keeping his distance from Tavros and Gamzee.”

“So Tavros triggered Rufioh’s cycle,” you say, speculating, “what led to him meeting Meulin?”

“I’m getting to that.” Porrim waves her hand, “Tavros is pregnant with Gamzee’s jelly-or-peanut-butter spawn, so of course Rufioh was angry. Angrier than usual. He would’ve broken Gamzee’s horn and shoved it up his nook but Gamzee ran like this place was on fire. Thus _this_ madness that’s yet to be cleaned.” She sweeps her hand to mean the block. “Rufioh knew what he did was extreme so he went to his moirail for comfort.”

“Interrupting _us_.” you huff.

“Interrupting another mistake, I think.” You don’t know if she means Kurloz and your caliginous relationship or having an accident. She looks taken aback by the glare you give her though. “Kurloz had been exhibiting amazing self control but he didn’t calculate Meulin not having _any_. Olivebloods are sensitive to smells after all.”

“So Rufioh triggered Meulin.” You hear another moan, a needy whimper from the other block and low purring. Three voices chorusing together. “So why are they here? And why now?”

“Kurloz was here with Rufioh today. Meulin came here looking for Kurloz, and, well, its _never_ a good idea to have two trolls in heat in the same room for very long.”

“And you know this because…?”

“I was here.” She smirks, “I’m just taking a break.”

“Of course you are.” That explains the toplessness. “Where are Tavros and Gamzee?”

“Oh, they’re probably at Equius’s with Nepeta. Tavros has a stomach virus on top of being pregnant. I wonder when Horuss will figure out which problem is causing which.”

You wonder if Tavros was born under an unlucky star. “I’m surprised you’re moving so easily.” You’ve been part of enough group sex sessions to know the difficulties of movement afterwards.

“I never sub. Rufioh always does. All he wants is to lie around and have someone, or something, inside him.” Porrim smirks, “I’m sure you know all about that.”

“You make it sound like I’m an animal that can’t control myself. I was celibate for _years_.”

“Not mentally.”

That makes you blush. You could always refuse physical intimacy but could never banish the dirty thoughts.

“You’ve been here for so long, Kankri. I’m sure there’s something you wanted to say. Or did you just come here because you wanted Kurloz?” Porrim shows you the tips her fangs. Her fingers idly circle her nipple. “Are you going to say what you have to say and leave? Are you going to go into the room?”

You’re aching to go in the room but you know if you go in, you wouldn’t want to leave. You don’t want to appear weak in front of Porrim. You exude some self control and think the most unerotic thoughts possible. “I…was going to inform Rufioh to be cautious. Summer’s over and the gang war may come back just as violent as ever.” You struggle to ignore the increase pitch and frequency of the whimpers and moans, “Who…who knows…what will happen.”

Porrim’s hands slide away from her heftsacks. Her jade eyes are steely. “Maybe that’s why they’re all so desperate to enjoy themselves. There’s only two paths for people in that lifestyle.”

Her words drown out the eroticism going on behind closed doors. “I hate it…I hate how there’s nothing I can do.”

“You think you’re alone? I’d break if he died. I hate him.” You scowl and she adds, “Platonically, of course. I’m his twin but I’m also his wicked stepmother. Who else will fuss at him about his safety now that Mother’s dead? Please, Kankri. I tease Kurloz because its fun but he’d never sleep with me.”

“So what happened on the night of the Dolorosa’s death? Why be so secretive?”

Porrim leans over you. “Kankri, if you’re done here, I suggest you leave.” She smiles, “If you don’t, I might pick you up and ‘mother’ you. The first thing you’ll get is a spanking for meddling in adult’s business.”

“I’m an adult too.” but you leave because you know Porrim always makes good on her promises.

Leaving the Nitram mobilehive, you’re itching for something you know you can’t have. Not right now. You return home and get the hormonal suppressant tea from your hideaway cabinet. It makes you irritable, but its worth it to prevent ‘accidents’. You look at the other box hidden away, containing a tea made from a blend of soporific plants and chamomile. The tea was recommended for rustbloods and yellowblood kits with overactive thinkpans.

How long have you taken the tea? You’ve forgotten when you first saw the visions of chaotic eroticism. The most triggering things flowed through your brain. Telling your father about it was the first time he helped you.

Now you don’t dream anymore.

In the end, you are still his son. If you were to stop drinking the tea and allowed to peer into your nightmares, what would you see? You dismiss the thought. You have too much on the line to experiment with such things.

 


End file.
